This invention relates to line scanners and more particularly to single element line scanner devices applicable to millimeter wave beam steering.
One of the biggest drawbacks in present day millimeter phased array systems is the power and frequency limitations of the individual ferrite phase shifting elements normally utilized in such systems to provide beam steering. Each radiating element of the array is controlled by an individual phase shifting element which requires a minimum of space and considerable power since power splitting is required to feed each ferrite phase shifter. This results in high power consumption and great difficulty in switching the individual phase shifting elements. Moreover as the millimeter operating wave region reaches 35GHz and above, there is a considerable problem in ferrite design to produce operative phase shifters. At 94GHz and above, for example, ferrite phase shifters are non-existent since present design technology is lacking for fabricating ferrite phase shifters which will operate at such high frequencies.